


The Master Key

by ZantetsuXemnas



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alice is aged up here because yeah, But Mostly Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harem, Hurt/Comfort, I just like the idea of cute innocent Sora being this hentai-protagonist uberchad, Implied Sora/Riku/Kairi - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sora isn't frustratingly naive like a lot of harem protagonists, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, and absolutely no NTR are you kidding me, and he isn't some exploitative opportunist either, flagrant wish fulfillment I know, the combat is a lot more brutal than in KH proper I know, this is a positive harem anime where everyone loves each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZantetsuXemnas/pseuds/ZantetsuXemnas
Summary: A retelling of the events of KH1 as Sora sleeps his way through just about the entire female cast and discovers what sex and love mean to him.
Relationships: Alice/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Ariel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Jane Porter/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Jasmine/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Megara/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yuffie (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Destiny Islands

Sora and Kairi sat on the edge of the pier, watching the sun set after another carefree day on the Destiny Islands.

“You know, Riku has changed…”

“What do you mean?” asked Sora.

“Well…” Kairi trailed off, staring off at the ocean.

“You okay?” Sora asked.

“Sora, let’s take the raft and go– just the two of us!” she suddenly exclaimed.

“Huh?”

Kairi giggled. “Just kidding.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Sora said with a laugh. “You’re the one that’s changed, Kairi.”

“Maybe… you know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I’m ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here.” She turned to Sora. “Right?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“That’s good… Sora, don’t ever change.”

“Huh?”

Kairi silently stood up. “Sora! Come with me– I wanna show you something.”

“Okay!” Sora got up and followed Kairi. They squeezed through the hole by the waterfall and followed the tunnel until they reached the Secret Place.

“So, you saw what I drew,” said Sora, turning a bit red as Kairi pointed out the drawing of the two of them, to which Sora had added himself offering a paopu fruit to Kairi.

Kairi nodded, a smile on her face. “And Riku told me about your bet for the raft race. He was kind of upset that he lost, but he was still a good sport.”

“Eh, he still has me beat in swordfighting…” admitted Sora.

“I know,” Kairi laughed. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Just between you and me, I would share a paopu with you– but I want to share one between all three of us. Right before we go sailing. Do you know what I mean?”

“Of course! Riku’s just as much of a friend as you are– I don’t wanna leave him out either.”

Kairi smiled again. “There is something else I can do for you, though. Close your eyes.”

“Okay…” Sora squeezed his eyes shut. He felt Kairi’s hands on his shoulders, then her warm breath on his face… then her soft lips on his. A burning heat spread throughout his body, making his heart pound. He couldn’t help opening his eyes.

“Sora! I said close your eyes!” said Kairi with a giggle.

“Sorry…” He was beet-red.

“It’s okay. That was more for me than anything… are you excited?”

“Yeah… that was nice.”

Kairi kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around him, Sora doing the same. As they got used to this new feeling, Kairi flicked her tongue over Sora’s lips, urging him on. Sora opened his mouth and let Kairi taste him, staggering back against the wall of the cave, growing dizzy with need.

“Kairi–” he moaned when he caught a breath. He slipped his hand under her shirt, eliciting a surprised “Oh!” from the girl, but she let him continue. Her skin was soft and cool under his fingers– this wasn’t the first time he had felt her bare skin, them living on a tropical island and all, but never before had they been this _close,_ close enough for him to notice all the subtleties of her body as he ran his hands over her. Kairi fumbled at Sora’s vest, working it off of him and then trying to undo his red onesie to little avail.

“Sora, can you take that off for me?”

“Oh, sure! Sorry…” With some struggling, Sora pulled it off, leaving him naked except for his underwear. By the time he had finished, Kairi had taken off her shirt as well. He couldn’t help but stare at her. “Kairi… you’re– you’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, Sora,” said Kairi with a smile. “So are you.”

Sora took Kairi in his arms again and gently pushed her down to the cool floor of the cave, kissing her again, their bodies pressed together, longing to feel every inch of each other’s warm skin. The heat in Sora’s body was concentrating at his groin, and his erection was quickly growing. He wrapped his legs around one of Kairi’s, grinding his erection against her thigh. Moaning with lust at the sensation, Kairi kicked off her shoes and pulled Sora’s underwear off with one foot, tossing them aside. 

“Oh– oh, _Sora…_ ” His dick was larger than Kairi had expected, warm and hard against her leg. _“Sora, I need you.”_ She pulled off her own panties and lifted her skirt– she was dripping wet, a sight that only made Sora even more desperate. _“Put it in. Please.”_

“Kairi…” Sora rubbed his erection against Kairi’s slit, trying to find the right spot, making her gasp lightly and stiffen. She clenched her eyes shut and whimpered when he began to push into her– 

“Kairi! Are you okay?” he exclaimed, concerned.

“Yes! It just hurts a little… go slowly, Sora.”

Sora nodded and slowly pushed in further, enveloping his erection in Kairi’s slick wetness, deliciously hot and tight around him. Kairi cried out suddenly as he broke through her hymen, and dug her fingers into Sora’s back.

_“Oh god Sora I love you don’t stop–”_ she hissed through clenched teeth.

“Ngh… Kairi, I love you too!” moaned Sora as he began moving in and out of her. Slowly Kairi’s pained expression began to fade, replaced by one of pure pleasure. Sora’s thrusts gradually sped up, and his breathing grew heavy, with moans of Kairi’s name sprinkled in between; she was so beautiful and felt _amazing,_ he simply could not think of anything else.

“Sora– _Sora_ , I can't _believe it_ you’re so good I love you I love you _I love you–_ ” Kairi’s speech grew increasingly incoherent as she approached climax. She couldn’t help it; this boy, her amazing friend she had known for as long as she could remember, was _inside her_ and he was the _greatest a girl could possibly have_ –

“Kairi! I’m almost–”

_“Yes yes do it pleaaaase Soraaaaaa–”_ Her last utterance of his name turned into a shaky moan as her eyes rolled back and she shuddered with orgasm. As she did, she grabbed the back of Sora’s head and pulled him into an almost painfully ferocious kiss. Sora thrust into her one last time before the clenching of her walls around his dick pushed him over the edge, pumping thick spurts of fluid into Kairi and filling her with his warmth. They lay there for a while, exhausted and dripping with sweat before Sora slowly pulled out of her and the two of them stood up.

“Oh… oh, dang it, Sora!” Kairi gave an exaggerated pout.

“What is it, Kairi?”

“I have sand all over my back now!” 

The two of them broke out laughing.

“We should go to the waterfall and get clean, then.”

“Yeah…” Kairi gathered her clothes and left the Secret Place, Sora following behind her.

“Hey, Kairi?”

“What?”

“I think we should share this with Riku too. After we go sailing.”

Kairi smiled. “I was just about to say– I think so too. He’s just as handsome as you are– in fact, I wouldn’t have minded if he’d won the raft race.” 

Sora nudged Kairi in the arm. “Aw, c’mon, Kairi, now that’s just mean!” They both doubled over laughing again, as if nothing could ever come between the three of them.

“Well, we’d better get going.” Kairi sighed and stared out at the sunset. “I just can’t wait… Once we set sail, it’ll be great.”


	2. Wonderland

“This girl is the culprit. There’s no doubt about it! And the reason is… because I say so, that’s why!” thundered the Red Queen, glaring down at the witness stand, upon which stood a blonde girl in a blue dress– around Kairi’s age, Sora thought. “Well? Have you anything to say in your defense?”

“Of course!” said the girl indignantly. “I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be Queen, but I’m afraid that does not give you the right to be so… so mean!”

“Silence!” the Queen interrupted. “You _dare_ defy me?!”

Sora watched from the entrance of the courtroom, horrified. “Hey, guys, we should help her out…”

“Yeah, but…” Donald seemed conflicted.

“We’re outsiders, so wouldn’t that be muddling?” asked Goofy.

“Meddling!”

“Oh, yeah. And that’s against the rules…”

Sora continued watching the trial nervously.

“The court finds the defendant guilty as charged… for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart!” shouted the Queen, slamming her fist on the podium. “Off with her head!”

“No– no, please!” begged the girl as the card soldiers surrounded her and lifted their weapons–

 _“Hold it right there!”_ Not caring about whether or not he was meddling, Sora burst into the courtroom.

“Who are you?” The Queen signaled her soldiers to back off. “How dare you interfere with my court?”

“Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!” said Sora.

“Yeah! It’s the Heartl–” Goofy began before a disapproving look from Sora shut him up.

“Anyway, she’s not the one you’re looking for!”

“That’s nonsense,” the Queen said with a smug smirk. “Have you any proof?” The card soldiers led the girl off the stand, locking her in a golden cage covered with a red curtain. “If you’re so sure, bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence, or it’s off with all of your heads!”

* * *

“Think that’s enough evidence?” asked Sora as he and his friends trekked through the Lotus Forest.

“Well, we’ve found footprints, claw marks, a broken Shadow antenna, and a shadowy smell… whatever that is!” said Donald.

“Yep! And that girl sure don’t have antennas or claws, right?” added Goofy.

“Okay! Let’s get back to the castle, quick!”

They headed out a door that led to a hedge just behind Alice’s cage– when they turned around, there was only a solid wall behind them.

“You two take the evidence and wait for me in the courtroom– I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Okay!” said Goofy. He and Donald headed off, while Sora went over to Alice’s cage and pulled back the curtain.

“Psst!”

“Oh?”

“Hey! You’re Alice, right?”

“Yes– keep your voice down; the guards might hear!” Alice whispered.

“Oh, yeah… I’m Sora. Are you okay?”

“Sora…” She held his hand. “I can’t tell you how thankful I am that you’re doing this for me.”

“You’re welcome… and don’t worry, I have enough evidence to prove it was those shadow creatures. You’re gonna get out of here… wait, hang on.” He paused as he noticed just how large the openings between the bars were. He stuck his head through, and with a bit of wriggling, managed to get inside the cage with Alice. “Look at this! You’re smaller than me; you can get out and make a run for it!”

Alice’s face fell. “I’m afraid not– there are guards everywhere. If I escaped, they would surely find me and kill me. I would much rather take my chances proving my innocence in court.”

“If you say so.” Sora was about to slip back out of the cage when Alice tugged on his hand.

“Sora? I… have another favor to ask of you. If you don’t mind.”

“What is it?”

Alice pulled the curtain closed, casting herself and Sora in a dim red light. “I’ve discovered a great many strange things since I arrived in Wonderland, but there are still things I am curious about. If all goes wrong, I don’t wish to regret anything, so…” She lifted up her dress. “Sora, would you make love to me?”

“Wha–?” Sora was a bit taken aback at Alice’s suddenness. Even so, his eyes were drawn to the tempting bit of leg between her white stockings and bloomers. “Right here? What about the guards?”

“As long as we remain quiet and do it quickly, nobody will know.”

“Right…” Sora moved closer to Alice, embracing her from behind and holding her hands. She was quite short– short enough that Sora could rest his chin on her head. She guided Sora’s hands to her chest, allowing him to feel her petite frame as he slipped one of his hands through her sleeve into her shirt.

“Ah… you’re so warm, Sora– _ah,_ ” Alice whispered as Sora found one of her nipples and began to play with it, gently pinching it in his fingers as his other hand traveled down her stomach. She held her dress up as Sora reached between her legs. His breath caught in his throat as he felt his fingers sink into the little indent in the fabric that indicated her slit.

“Does this feel good?” Sora asked as he rubbed it, pushing her underwear into her slit, causing Alice to tense up and let out a shaky sigh.

“Yes…” She craned her head around to look up at Sora. Sora began to feel a dampness against his fingers as Alice became aroused, which excited him too– he became acutely aware of his erection pressing against Alice’s backside, and clearly she was as well. She turned around, unzipping Sora’s pants and tugging his dick free. “Oh my… it’s so big.”

“R-really?” Sora had never really been complimented on this before.

Alice nodded and smiled. She wrapped her hands around Sora’s shaft and began pumping him up and down. His dick throbbed in her grip as it grew to full hardness.

“Alice– Alice, your hands are so soft. Ngh…” Just the lightest touch sent shocks of pleasure through Sora. He reached down and slipped his hand under the waistband of Alice’s bloomers. Alice gasped as Sora rubbed her soft, puffy lips, bucking her hips into his fingers. Urged on, Sora slid a finger into her vagina, followed by another– she was even tighter than Kairi. She whispered Sora’s name through clenched teeth, trying not to make too much noise, as he pushed her inner walls apart with his fingers. She kept pumping Sora’s dick– Sora wanted nothing more than to bury himself in her; her teasing was driving him to the very edge. In a sudden surge of need, he bore Alice down to the cage floor, eliciting another stifled gasp from the girl. Pulling her bloomers down to her ankles, he pushed her legs up to her head, bringing her pussy into the air, and pressed his hips against hers.

“Alice– keep your legs there, okay?”

 _“Yes, Sora…”_ she whispered.

Holding Alice’s wrists to the floor, Sora placed the tip of his erection against her vagina and pushed in. Her eyes watered, and she bit her lip hard, but could not entirely stifle her moans as Sora wedged her open, nor could Sora, for that matter– the sensation of her clamping down on his dick was _maddening._

“G- _gah–_ Alice, you’re _so tight–_ ” Sora choked out in a harsh whisper as he began thrusting into her, with some difficulty considering the resistance of her small frame. His grip on her wrists tightened, and Alice gasped in pleasure, slowly loosening up as she got used to him until Sora was able to move smoothly inside her. He sped up, desperately pounding into her, the _smacks_ of their hips thankfully being muffled by Sora’s pants, each one punctuated by a stifled squeak from Alice.

“ _Sora–_ this feels so good–” Alice forced out amidst her gasps and moans. “Sora, I _love you_ …”

An image of Kairi flashed through Sora’s mind as Alice said that– but it was quickly driven from his mind by his building climax. He gave one last series of thrusts, driving himself into Alice all the way to the hilt, as he came and his semen spilled into her. Alice lost herself in ecstasy as the hot fluid filled her, throwing her head back and grinding her hips hard against Sora as a spurt of fluid squirted from her vagina. She let out a high-pitched cry that she clenched her teeth against just a second too late. Sora and Alice both froze in horror as they realized that _someone had heard her–_ footsteps were coming toward the cage. Sora quickly pulled out of Alice, a trickle of semen dripping out of her, and zipped his pants back up. Alice pulled up her now-stained underwear and fixed her dress.

“Alice! I’ll see you after the trial!” Sora whispered as he squeezed out of the cage. “You’ll be safe, I promise!”

“Sora, thank you so much,” Alice called after him. “I love you.”

As the guard threw open the cage’s curtain to find Alice standing there as normal, Sora ran out from behind the cage and rushed into the courtroom to rejoin Donald and Goofy.

“We have our evidence!” he shouted.

“Do you now?” mocked the Queen. “Show me what you’ve found.” As Donald and Goofy laid out the boxes of evidence, the Queen eyed them suspiciously.

“Well, that’s certainly a lot of evidence... but I’m still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth _my_ evidence!”

A team of card soldiers came in carrying an identical box, setting it down with the others, before mixing them all up.

“Checking all of them would be a waste of time. Choose one you wish to present!”

“Wait, that’s not fair! After all the trouble we took to collect them?!” shouted Sora, enraged.

“If you dare object, then you too will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!”

Sora thought for a moment. _It’s a four out of five chance no matter what…_

“This one!” Sora kicked the lid off one of the boxes… and an image of a Soldier Heartless jumped out, snarling at the onlookers before vanishing.

“What in the world was that?” said the Queen, baffled.

“There’s your evidence. Alice is innocent!” 

Sora could see Alice’s expression light up in the cage. The Queen, however, was far less pleased. She growled, her face turned a shade of red to rival her clothes, and she banged on the podium furiously.

 _“SILENCE! I am the law here!”_ she roared. “Article 29: Anyone who defies the Queen is guilty!”

“That’s crazy!” squawked Donald from the witness stand.

_“Seize them at once!”_

* * *

After a merciless beating with the Kingdom Key, the winch mechanism finally crumbled to scrap, and Alice’s cage was lowered to the ground. Sora rushed over to check on his friend– but when the curtain was pulled back, she was gone.

“Alice! No!”

“She must have been kidnapped while we were fighting!” said Donald.

“YOU FOOLS!” the Queen screamed at her dazed card soldiers, all lying on the field with significant blunt force trauma. “Find the one who’s behind this! I don’t care how!”

“It must have been the Heartless…” said Sora. “We’ll find her! She has to be somewhere here.” As Sora and his friends headed back into the forest in search of Alice, his thoughts drifted back to Kairi once again. She and Alice had both told him they loved him… what would Kairi think if she knew about Alice, or Alice about Kairi? What did that even mean, anyway? Did he love either of them? Both? He shook those thoughts from his mind for now.


	3. Deep Jungle

“Woohoo!” Sora shouted as he slid down the long tree branch. He jumped off with a flip and landed perfectly in the middle of a campsite, followed by Tarzan, who led him into a tent.

“Jane!”

“Tarzan!” replied the woman inside– they seemed to know each other. “Oh, and who is this?” 

“Um, hi there. I’m–” Sora began.

“Oh! You speak English,” Jane interjected excitedly. She examined Sora intently. “So then, obviously you’re not related to Tarzan… Are you here to study the gorillas?”

“Highly doubtful.” A rugged-looking man with a shotgun entered the tent, followed by–

“Donald! Goofy!”

“Sora!” Donald ran over and shook Sora’s hand– then they both stopped and turned away from each other angrily, still sore about the ship crash.

“A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas,” declared the hunter.

“Mr. Clayton, we are _studying_ them, not hunting them! This is research.” Jane sighed and turned to Sora and his friends. “Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home.”

“Thanks! I’m Sora, by the way,” he said with a smile.

“Sora… what an unusual name,” said Jane. “I like it.”

“So, are you friends with Tarzan?”

“Oh, yes. Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas! Communicating with him isn’t easy, but he’s learning.”

“So he was speaking gorilla back there…”

“Ah, that’s right– you’re looking for your friends?”

Sora nodded. “He said Riku and Kairi were here. And one word I couldn’t understand…”

“Why don’t we try this? Jane turned on a projector. “We’ll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word.”

“Okay!”

They showed Tarzan pictures of a gorilla, a ship, a man offering a woman flowers, a man holding a baby, two people swordfighting, and a castle with tall spires reaching into the sky.

“Wait– stop.”

“What’s wrong, Sora?” asked Goofy.

“...Nothing.” Sora stared at the castle– he was sure he had seen it before.

“Well, Tarzan?” asked Jane. “Do you know where Sora’s friends are?”

Tarzan silently shook his head. Sora looked disappointed.

“That leaves just one place,” said Clayton. “Young man, we’ve been in this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I’d wager they’re with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them.”

“Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn’t hide–”

“Then take us there!” Clayton interrupted. “Take us to the gorillas. _Go-ril-las._ ”

Tarzan gave Sora a thoughtful look, and nodded.

Jane looked concerned. “Tarzan, are you sure?”

“Tarzan go see Kerchak,” he said slowly.

“Kerchak?”

“He must be the leader,” said Clayton. “Perfect! I’ll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place…”

* * *

After a long climb, Sora and his friends finally reached the treetops, where they were faced with the mighty Kerchak and his troop. Tarzan was talking to him in the language of the gorillas.

_“Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because… they need us.”_

Kala gave Kerchak a pleading look. Kerchak remained stern, but he seemed to be considering Tarzan’s words– until he suddenly turned and walked away. Tarzan hung his head defeatedly.

“He seemed distracted by something…” said Sora. “Isn’t that the way to the tree house where I landed?”

“And where did that Clayton feller go?” added Goofy. “Wasn’t he supposed to come with us?”

“...Trouble at tree house. Tarzan, friends, go.” Tarzan gestured for the others to follow and took off along the vines.

“We’d better follow him!”

* * *

Terk, the little gorilla, was sitting on the floor of the tree house, curiously playing with a globe, unaware that Clayton was watching her from the shadows. Carefully, he aimed his shotgun at her…

“STOOOOOOOP!” Donald squawked at Clayton, startling him and throwing off his shot, which blasted a hole through the ceiling. “What’s the big idea?!”

Frightened, Terk scrambled up to the balcony, where the figure of Kerchak loomed over them. He glared at Tarzan accusingly, then walked away with Terk.

 _“Wait, Kerchak, please…!”_ Tarzan’s plea fell on deaf ears. He turned and faced Clayton angrily.

“Y-you don’t understand. I was only trying to…” Clayton searched for an excuse. “A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla’s life.”

Tarzan sighed in disappointment.

* * *

When they returned to the camp, Jane was absolutely furious.

“How could you DO such a thing?!”

“Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla–”

“You are not to go near the gorillas again!” Jane shouted.

“All because of one mishap? Come, now…”

The looks on everyone’s faces said it all– Clayton was out of luck. He nervously backed out of the tent, then stomped away from the camp.

“Glad we’re rid of him…” said Jane with a sigh of relief.

Moments later, a gunshot was heard from outside the camp.

“What was that?” said Sora. He and his friends ran out of the tent to find a gorilla being menaced by a group of Powerwilds.

“Heartless!” Sora rushed into the crowd and swung his Keyblade into one of the Heartless, sending it into the wall where it disintegrated, then impaling another with a lunging stab.

 _“Thunder!”_ shouted Donald, blasting several more of them with lightning, while Goofy crushed the last one with his shield. Once they were gone, the gorilla ran off to safety.

“My, you’re quite a fighter…” Jane seemed impressed. “No matter– the gorillas are in trouble! We must help them!” 

“No problem!” said Sora.

The friends fought their way through the jungle, saving the trapped gorillas, until they reached a clearing by a cliffside. Standing before them was–

“Clayton?!”

He had Kala cornered by a horde of Powerwilds and was lining up a shot at her.

“Not Clayton!” said Tarzan, saying something in gorilla language. “Not Clayton!”

Sora leapt at Clayton. Clayton whirled around and fired at Sora– the slug grazed his side, cutting a gash just below his ribs, but it didn’t even register to Sora as he brought his Keyblade down on Clayton’s skull with a sickening _crunch._ Clayton was out cold on the ground instantly.

“Sora! You’re hurt!” Jane rushed over to him.

“I’m okay– _gah…”_ The pain suddenly shot through him when he moved, blood staining his white vest. He doubled over and gasped for breath.

“Just– just hold on, Sora– we have medical supplies at the camp! You’ll be okay!” 

At that moment, Clayton stood back up– but he had an empty, lifeless look in his eyes. The cliffside behind him exploded, and he rose into the air as if seated on an invisible mount. Tarzan rushed at him with his spear, but was suddenly sent flying backwards out of nowhere.

“This isn’t over! I gotta stop him!” said Sora, gritting his teeth and trying to force the pain from his mind. _“Blizzard!”_ he shouted, pointing the Keyblade, and a spray of ice crystals fired out of the end, shattering into snow on contact with the invisible object and outlining it faintly– it was the outline of a monstrous lizard.

“Donald! Keep hitting it with ice so we can see it!” Sora dodged another gunshot from Clayton and swung at the Stealth Sneak’s head, bashing it repeatedly.

“Okay!” Donald fired another Blizzard spell at the invisible creature, this time hitting its side and revealing its tail, just as it lashed out at Sora. 

Sora saw it coming and dove out of the way, swinging at the Sneak again– there was a _crack_ as he smashed its knee, and it screeched in rage. The creature began to fade into view– a green chameleon covered in tribal-tattoo-like markings. Its eyes glowed, and a pair of energy orbs shot out, narrowly missing Sora. 

“Goofy! Can you block those?”

“Eeyup!” With an arcing throw of his shield, Goofy deflected another blast, allowing Sora to roll in and deliver a Keyblade uppercut to the lizard’s chin that sent it reeling and knocked Clayton off its back.

“All right! Time to finish it off!” Using the Keyblade to swing and push off, Sora launched himself at the Sneak, driving the Keyblade deep into its exposed belly. “Tarzan! Now!”

With a mighty yell, Tarzan swung down from a tree, spear in hand, and planted it right between the Sneak’s eyes. The Sneak let out a long, agonized gurgle, then fell backward. Clayton barely had time to register the giant lizard falling on him before he was crushed into nothingness beneath it.

“Yes! We… did it…” Sora’s vision blurred, and his head spun. He had lost too much blood, and he was exhausted. He collapsed to the ground as everything went black.

* * *

_“Sora…?”_

The ceiling of the tent slowly swam into view above Sora.

“Urgh… what…” He faintly grew aware that he was lying on a cot, naked except for his underwear and a set of bandages wrapped around his waist.

“Sora! Thank goodness, you’re alive!” exclaimed Jane, clutching his hand.

“Jane! What happened?”

“After you defeated that… monster, you fell unconscious. We brought you back to the camp so I could treat you– I must say, your animal friends were very helpful!” She indicated an empty bottle of Hi-Potion resting on a table next to Sora.

“Thanks… I guess we meddled a lot, though, didn’t we?”

Jane laughed. “I guessed some time ago that you weren’t quite like Tarzan and I. You’re from someplace even farther away, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… and so are those monsters. I’m the Keyblade Master, so it’s up to me to stop them,” explained Sora.

“I must admit, I am rather curious about you… I-I am a biologist, you know, and I wonder if people from another world are much different from us physically. I don’t suppose you’d mind me conducting an examination and taking a few notes? For scientific purposes.”

“Oh, of course! Go ahead!” Sora said with a smile.

“Thank you. You can just lie still for a moment…” Jane took out her notebook. “Let’s see– incredible stamina and pain tolerance, as we saw in the recent battle…” She scribbled a few notes, muttering to herself. She reached a hand out to Sora– “May I?”

Sora nodded. Jane ran her hand over his arm, up to his shoulder, and down to his chest, examining him carefully. He shivered just a bit at her cool hands.

“Hmm… a very lean, yet dense, muscular structure…” Her touch lingered for a bit longer than she had to– Sora enjoyed her touch, though. It felt soft and comforting, and so did her voice. 

She ran her fingers through his hair– “Naturally spiky! How unusual…!” –and cupped his cheek, trailing her fingers along his jawline. She stopped to look into Sora’s eyes– _so wide and full of light,_ she thought; so much like Tarzan’s…

“Oh– oh, excuse me! Just give me a moment…” She wrote a few more things in her notebook, looking a bit flustered.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, Sora, it’s perfectly all right! You’re just… fascinating.” She moved down and ran her hand over his hip. Sora fidgeted a bit. He was beginning to feel more and more excited, and wondered what Jane was going to do next.

“Oh. Uh– this is– _okay,”_ said Jane.

Sora had clearly not realized just how excited he was– the bulge in his underwear was on full display. “...Ah! Sorry, Jane… I mean, you said you wanted to examine me, didn’t you?” He gave an awkward chuckle.

“Yes, yes, I do, but– oh, I should have thought things–” Jane swallowed, took a deep breath, and began again. “Sora. You… are a remarkable young man. And I would very much like to become acquainted with _every_ part of you.” She said the last part rather quickly. “Would you mind?”

“No, of course not!” said Sora almost immediately. Jane seemed to like him, he liked her, she was beautiful– what reason did he have to say otherwise? 

Jane pulled off Sora’s underwear, and was momentarily stunned at the sight of his erection. Not taking her eyes off it, she grabbed her notebook and scribbled: “ _Extremely… well… endowed… for… body… size…”_ before setting it aside. Wrapping her slender fingers around Sora’s dick, she stroked it gently, massaging his inner thigh with her other hand. Sora stiffened and clenched his thighs together– she _knew_ how to do this, Sora could tell, her touch light and teasing, stimulating him _ever_ so painfully slowly. He sucked in a raspy breath when he grazed her thumb over the tip.

“Hm, very sensitive there, I see…” she said before doing it _again,_ eliciting another strangled moan from Sora. Was this all just professional research stuff to her or did she actually know what she was doing to him?

She lowered her head and traced her tongue over his dick, sucking the tip into her mouth.

_Oh god. She definitely knew._

“ _Nnnngh_ – Jane…”

“Yes?” she mumbled almost nonchalantly around his shaft, sliding down to take more in, looking up at him in a way that nearly sent Sora through the roof. Sora tried to answer her, but could only force out a long whine. Jane kept sucking him, flicking her tongue over the tip every time she pulled back, and Sora was in absolute _agony_ of the _best kind_.

“Jane– I-I _can’t_ –” Another flick of Jane’s tongue cut off whatever Sora was saying and turned it into another choked-out cry as he spasmed in pleasure, _far too much pleasure_. “Jane please stop I can’t take it _please_ – _”_

She slowly slid his dick out of her mouth with a wet _pop,_ looking a bit bashful. “I’m so sorry– I may have gotten a bit carried away.”

“‘Carried away’?” Sora sighed. This woman was too much, she really was, and the worst part was that it came so _naturally_ to her without her realizing. _Scientists are scary,_ he thought. “It’s… it’s okay. I just wasn’t ready.”

“Why don’t we try something else, then… Would you like to ‘examine’ me?”

_Oh. God._

She pulled off her shirt and walked around to the head of the cot, giving Sora an excellent view up her sarong as she untied it. He swallowed as he took in those beautiful legs and the white panties hiding the place they joined. 

“Uh– yes. Yes I would,” said Sora.

Jane smiled and tossed her panties to the side, getting a leg over Sora to straddle his face– her red, swollen lips were _incredibly_ tantalizing, but Sora was a bit nervous at the same time. He gently pressed his lips against her vagina before tentatively slipping his tongue between the folds of skin. Her taste was new to Sora– salty, but strangely addicting. He began licking the deliciously slick flesh.

“Oh! Yes, Sora… just like that…” Jane moaned. Sora’s nose brushed against her clitoris every so often, causing a muffled _eep_ to escape her. As he kept licking her, he became distinctly aware of the increasing wetness around his face, and even more of her taste and smell filled his senses. Jane bucked her hips into Sora’s mouth to drive him deeper. He pushed his tongue farther into her, and she began rubbing her clit, breathing heavily in between cries of pleasure and moans of Sora’s name. 

Somewhere in there, Sora managed to find _just_ the right spot, and Jane threw her head back and _screamed_ in pleasure. “ _Ohhh_ my _god_ Sora– _yes, right there–”_

Eager to please, Sora kept going. Jane was _shaking_ now, eyes rolling back and hands gripping Sora’s shoulders to stabilize herself. She lifted herself up, panting and _drooling_ with excitement, and turned around to face Sora’s still rock-hard erection. She drove her vagina back against Sora’s mouth again as she fell over and sunk his dick into her mouth again. Now it was Sora’s turn to writhe in pleasure beneath her as she worked her tongue on him vigorously– he clawed into her hips as he continued licking her, letting out moans of his own that were muffled by her soft flesh over his lips. 

Sora was already almost at the brink of his arousal as it was, and Jane was able to push him to almost painful levels in moments. It was just then that Jane came, letting out a muffled scream around Sora’s dick as her walls convulsed around his tongue and her fluid _squirted_ into his mouth and onto his face– the shock of which sent Sora into orgasm as well. Jane, in the midst of a dizzying climax, was not quite prepared, and her eyes widened as his hot, thick semen came pouring into her mouth– it spilled out of the corners of her mouth and she _choked_ as she let go of his dick, the rest of his load coating her face.

“...Jane! Are you okay? I’m sorry…!” said Sora frantically when he saw her coughing.

“Ah… it’s okay, I’m fine!” said Jane as she caught her breath and swallowed what remained in her mouth. “I just– dear me, I did not expect so much!” She got up, likely in order to take some notes on the magnitude of offworlder ejaculation, but her knees buckled and she had to catch herself on the table.

“Maybe we should rest a while,” laughed Sora.

“Yes… maybe we should,” said Jane with a smile. She lay down next to him, their naked bodies together, and sighed. “Oh, Sora… you are– I don’t know _what_ you are. You are so many wonderful things… I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way before.”

She stopped.

“…Except…”

“Hm?”

“The day I first met Tarzan… he saved me from a horde of angry mandrills, and when we held hands… and when I saw his eyes… I’ve never seen such eyes…” She stared off into space.

“You love him, don’t you?” said Sora.

“…Yes. I think I do.”

“That’s great! You should tell him!” Sora exclaimed innocently.

“Thank you, Sora. I’m… not sure how, but I will. Now… we should get cleaned up.”

“Yeah– and then we should head back to the cliffs where we fought Clayton! I have a feeling there was something special there…”

* * *

Once they had returned to the lakeside cliffs alongside Tarzan, they climbed through a cavern behind the lake’s mighty waterfall until they reached a secluded chamber filled with glowing blue butterflies.

“This is your home? But that means…”

Tarzan made the same series of gorilla noises he had told Sora before. “Friends there. See friends.”

“Oh, now I’ve got it!” said Jane. “ _‘Hee-hoo-hoo-hoo-ha’_ means ‘heart’! Our friends are in our hearts.”

Sora’s face fell. “Oh. So that’s what it meant…”

“Friends… same heart,” said Tarzan. “Clayton… lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart… no friends.”

Sora turned to Donald. “I’m… sorry for the whole thing about the crash.”

“I’m sorry too!” said Donald.

“Yeah. All for one, huh?” added Goofy. “...Wait! Sora, look!”

Goofy pointed to the other side of the chamber. On the side of a tree trunk covered in vines, plain to see, was the Keyhole.

Sora aimed the Keyblade at it, charged up, and fired a blue laser through it– in a shower of light, the Keyhole faded from view.

“That’s another one down… this world should be safe now.”

* * *

Meanwhile, worlds away, in a dark tower, a sinister meeting was taking place.

_“What drew the Heartless to that world?”_

_“The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it would seem the bait was too tasty for his own good,”_ sneered a deep female voice.

_“Yeah! He got chomped instead!”_

_“A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless… But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.”_

_“Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan… the Princesses are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which–”_

Alice was brought forward, a terrified look on her face...


End file.
